


The Wake

by Greenplay



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: Haytham made up his mind and paid a visit to Connor before his execution. It turned out that he was not the only uninvited guest.





	The Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Reginald could be rather annoying.

直到此刻，海尔森才有机会好好看一眼自己的儿子。看守牢房的卫兵被支走了，地牢中寂静无声，只有快要燃尽的火把静静晃动着微弱的火苗。

他轻快地撬开门锁，几乎没有发出一点声音。他知道自己擅长这个，却说不清为什么要这么做。也许只是为了在康纳死前再看他一眼，是的，康纳就快要死了。

那孩子睡在地上。虽然长得身高体壮，但还是一眼望去就知道那仍然是个孩子，而且在睡梦中也很不安分，从硬梆梆的床上，滚到了冷冰冰的地上。海尔森走上前，想解下披风把康纳裹起来扔回他该睡的地方，但伸出的手又收了回去。康纳会醒过来，然后他的暴脾气会把整个监狱闹翻天。

于是海尔森只安静地在康纳身边坐下，仔细打量对方的脸。囚室里黑乎乎的，他看得并不比记忆中更清楚，但那已经够了。他感觉自己好像在参加葬礼（为什么他总是在参加家人的葬礼？），面对一具黑乎乎的棺材，缅怀逝者的生平。某种意义上这也没错，毕竟他并不会去参加康纳真正的葬礼。

“他长得可不太像肯威家的人。你的结婚对象出乎我的意料，海尔森。”一个熟悉而又久违的声音从背后响起。阔别四十余年的人就这么无声无息地出现了。

“但是看起来很健康，不错。告诉我，他的脾气是不是很像我？”爱德华快活地说，像世界上大多数爷爷一样，见到孙子时总是满心欢喜。

“……父亲。”海尔森低低地叹了口气，无可奈何。

“怎么了？为了明天的事情而难过？别忘了，你是有选择的。”爱德华仿佛完全知道海尔森计划把康纳送上绞刑架的事，但是语气里并没有责怪和愤怒，好像他料定儿子最终会改变主意。

“我已经做了选择。”海尔森控制住自己的声音，好让它不要发抖，“我没有理由……没有理由让他活着。”

“我可不记得我教过你说谎。”爱德华严肃起来，说：“真是你做的选择吗？是你的心还是别人？”

我没有心，海尔森默念道。他忽然意识到今天夜里康纳无论如何也不会醒了，于是不由自主地伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，然后是宽阔的肩膀，然后是肌肉结实的手臂，正如爱德华所说，十分健康，仿佛只要活过明天，就能永远这么继续下去。

但是他说：“我们的信条跟你的不一样。很抱歉，但我必须这么做。”他不想再继续这个话题了，因为父亲说的话他总是会听，从小就是这样，可这一次他不能听话。他甚至在黑暗中咧开一个嘲讽的笑：“你以为我是什么人？到处抢劫的亡命之徒？除了钱一无所有？父亲，我或许没学会诚实，但至少还知道羞耻。”

囚室里顿时静了下来，只有康纳平稳的呼吸声稍微暖和了一点阴森森的气氛。

就在海尔森以为爱德华已经走了的时候，身后那个阴影忽然说：“我有一个好孙子，可是我没有儿子。”

随后海尔森知道父亲真的离开了，恐怕再也不会回来。他长长地呼出一口气，正当他想凑近康纳看清楚一点的时候，一只手按在了右肩上。

“你做的很好，孩子。”这个声音更熟悉，距离海尔森也更近，几乎贴在他的左耳边。

海尔森感到一阵恶心，裹在厚厚的外衣下的身体本能地想要躲开，但是他动也没有动，只是冷冷地说：“雷金纳德，把你的手拿开。”

死去的大团长低低地笑了，说：“你刚才对爱德华说你还知道羞耻，是真的吗？以前你跟我在一起的时候好像从来不知道呢，不管是杀人，还是别的什么事。当然，这样我也很喜欢。”

“听着，”袖剑弹出来的声音显得格外清晰，“我做的事全是为了我自己，为了教团的目标。再说一次，把手拿开。”

雷金纳德退回了黑暗中，但他的声音依然像幽灵一样回荡在囚室里：“是的，为了教团，你不愧是我的好孩子。一个人的生死不值一提，更不用说是敌人，我很高兴你终于决定动手了，我等这一天已经等得太久了。”

海尔森紧紧抿住嘴唇，克制住自己想一把火烧了这地方的冲动，毕竟康纳还在这里。他讨厌与雷金纳德产生任何关系，可是尽管如此，他也不得不承认，那个人在自己精神上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，仅仅是想到这一点就让他恶心得要吐……他没有克制住：

“我不是你的任何人。我不会像你这样，毁掉别人的家庭还说是为了他好！我不会为了圣殿的事业残害无辜，你早就堕落成了魔鬼，但我是人，我不会……”

“你不会？看看你的手，这不是你第一次把袖剑架在孩子的脖子上了吧？”雷金纳德的声音忽然变得十分恶毒，“追查你父亲凶手的时候，别说你忘了，上天善待你才没有让你动手，不然的话，你跟我有什么区别？”

海尔森微微一抖，他低头看去，发现自己左手的袖剑并没有收起来，不知何时搭在了康纳的喉咙前，只要稍稍往前一送，就能结束刺客的性命。不，他不想杀康纳，他只是想摸摸儿子的脸……

“你会的，你会动手的。别做梦了，只有平庸的心才会用无意义的感情来做装饰，而据我所知，那种东西你并没有。”

他没有吗？海尔森空洞地想，脱口道：“要我证明给你看吗？”他忽然觉得非常疲倦，这种争执已经持续得太久，久到快要压垮他了。

“你最好别犯傻，良心是人类社会的肿瘤，小心不要被它所杀，在自己还能动手的时候就应该切掉，否则以后会付出生命的代价。”雷金纳德说话仍然像从前那样自信而又威严，宛如世界上最能说服人的老师，“你会想通的，你一直很聪明，我的好孩子。”

他的老师也离开了。

海尔森慢慢收起袖剑，静静地坐了一会，他不想动，也不想思考，有一瞬间甚至不想存在于这个世界。可就在此时康纳翻了个身，咕哝了一句不明所以的话，好像是为了提醒他，那个刚被诅咒过的人间还有一个儿子。

海尔森想了想，终于决定把康纳搬回床上，然后为他盖上披风。虽然雷金纳德说他没有心也不会做梦，可是海尔森清楚地知道，这就是一个梦，梦中的康纳不会醒，所以无论他表现出多少关心，想要怎样去爱，都可以被允许。

他甚至跟康纳并排躺到了一起，仿佛他的心灵只有在这个刺客的身边才是安宁的。

 

 

海尔森被无声的好梦惊醒，今天是康纳行刑的日子。

他想起雷金纳德的话，又或者那只是他自己的潜意识：如果今天放过了他，以后会付出生命的代价。

“不，雷金纳德，我说不。”海尔森瞪着空无一物的天花板说道，他也不确定自己想跟那个死去的人证明什么，但不管怎样，他已经做了选择。如果有一天死在康纳剑下……那也不坏，这一生受过的苦刑已经够多了，跟所有那些血、泪和葬礼相比，死亡不过是另一种祝福。

 

END

 

注1：唔我觉得海参实质上是有两个父亲的，而且两种想法经常在他脑海中互相搏斗……我想他大多数时候的作风都很Reginald，某些时刻就Edward了，可以说是个双标很严重的人了。

注2：之所以写这篇文大概就是因为Forsaken里面的一小段话吧，就是海参在行刑那天早上醒来，忽然做了决定然后奔赴法场的心理活动：

And, as I rode, I wondered what I was doing and realized I didn't know. All I knew was how I felt, which was as though I had been asleep but suddenly was awake.

其实当时读到的时候，瞬间为海参感到悲哀，他把这叫做“觉醒”，却不知道一念之差决定了生死。康纳上绞刑架这个事件是整个剧情中刺客与圣殿势力消长的转折点，在那之前海参一直占优势，在那之后他就兵败如山倒，因为康纳活了，而华盛顿没有死。

海参在某几个人生的关键节点，都是用感情而不是用脑子做决定的，他可能自己都不知道，他更擅长feel而不是know。

注3：至于RH的成分……我知道这很罪恶，但老实说，像他俩那种人身关系如此紧密的师徒，但凡Reginald有点什么不轨意图，都很容易得逞。

海参OS：我就想摸摸康纳！就这样而已！你们烦不烦！给老子滚！


End file.
